


Winona

by ModernKassandra



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernKassandra/pseuds/ModernKassandra
Summary: This is a story of how Applejack lost her pet Winona.
Kudos: 1





	Winona

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) So, even though I know not a lot of people will read this or comment on it, I wrote this yesterday for my dog. My boy was 10 and we put him down yesterday, to put him out of his pain. I wrote this because I couldn't be there with him when he passed, so I wanted to write something where I was. I want to dedicate this fanfiction piece to him and I hope he can rest in peace.

The Apple family farm was quiet. The plows were still, the trees unbucked, and even the wind was non-existent as the leaves stayed firmly in place, not even a flutter of motion.

Applejack was in the old barn, laying with Winona as she laid curled up in her favourite spot by the window. Her water bowl was full and her food was tempting her to eat, but she didn’t want them. She didn’t have the strength.

“Sure you don’t want some water, girl,” Applejack tried to coax her as she delicately shuffled the water closer to the dog, making it sway and spill out of the bowl. Winona just blinked and yawned, her tail just barely offering a wag.

Sighing deeply, Applejack moved the water out of the way, and gave Winona a soft pat. She smiled as Winona moved into her hoof, and continued the motion.

“We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?” She said softly as Winona closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I still remember the day Mum and Dad brought you home. You were just the tiniest, cutest thing. Could fit you in Dad’s hat and carry you around back then.”

Applejack smiled wistfully at the memory, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she continued to stroke her dog’s fur. Winona tried to draw another breath.

“Or how about that time you chased Apple Bloom all around the farm after she lost your favourite toy?” Applejack gave a small chuckle as her hoof travelled down to Winona’s stomach. “We found it the next day in Granny’s bed. Still not quite sure how it got there.”

Winona let out a small whine and licked at her chops. Her eyes were cloudy and dull. It was almost time. There was so much she had to say. Applejack sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears- she didn’t want Winona to see her sad now. She had to put on a brave face- her little doggy deserved at least that.

“Winona,” Applejack said softly, her eyes downcast and her hoof still stroking the dog’s fur. “We’ve always been there for each other, you’ve always protected us and the farm. You’re just as much my family as Apple Bloom, Granny, or Big Mac. You were one of my first friends, and I thought we’d be together forever.”

Applejack took a shaky breath.

“You can let go now. We’ll be alright, I promise. You can rest.”

The dog gave a soft groan. Her tail stopped wagging. Her shallow breaths got slower and slower until they stopped.

Unable to keep it in any longer, the dam broke and Applejack’s tears flowed freely. The dog didn’t move as Applejack rested her head on her back, holding her close for just a little longer.

“I love you, Winona.”


End file.
